Firefly
by Porcelain Maiden
Summary: John Blake has taken on the mantle of the Nightwing, the new Batman. Selina Kyle roams the rooftops as the Catwoman. When Lara Warren, the Firefly, a scientist, is caught in the middle of the plan of a new threat, known simply as Labyrinth, she must aid the two new heroes in the protection of Gotham. A cat, a bird, and a firefly, against a maze. Wish them luck. They'll need it.
1. Chapter 1

"The brightest flame casts the darkest shadow."

-George R. R. Martin

John Blake had resigned from the police force.

It had been a year since Batman had died. Since he had disappeared. Since he, John Blake, had taken on the mantle of the Nightwing.

At times, he wished it was different. At times, he wished that Batman was there instead of him.

However, that was all wishful thinking.

Gotham was under his watch now. He intended to take care of it.

* * *

Lara Warren wiped her forehead, and smiled slightly. A day's work well done, she decided as she began to pack up her chemicals and such.

As a scientist, Lara rarely finished early. It seemed that she was constantly working. However, that night, she was finished.

She began to head home, humming softly to herself as she went.

"You know, it's not safe for little girls like you to be out at night," A deep, rough voice said.

Lara whipped around, her dark, curly hair flying out behind her. "Who's there?"

A hand was over her mouth in a moment, a large body pressed against her back. Instinct took over for Lara, and she threw an elbow into the man's side. While he was distracted, she took the opportunity to kick him in the groin.

She withdrew a switchblade from her boot, and launched herself at the man.

She barreled him over, knocked him onto the ground.

With her legs wrapped around him, pinning his arms, and a knife against his throat, she leaned in close.

"Don't. Touch. Me," She hissed.

The man spit at her. Lara tsked at him as it missed, running down his cheek instead. "Go to hell, little girl."

"I'm already there, sweetheart," Lara said. She brought the switchblade's grip down on his head, and knocked him out. Then, she stood up, and brushed her loose white shirt and jeans off. She grunted as she lifted the man up under his arms, and dragged him into an alley. She took a spray paint can from her lab coat, and looked at it.

Did she really want to do this again? She'd left that all behind…

Lara shrugged. No one would be able to tell anyway. Maybe that new Nightwing guy could use some help.

She shook the paint can, and, above the man's unconscious body, she spray painted a large F. In another pocket, she found a set of handcuffs. How she had so much in her pockets, she had no idea.

Lara handcuffed the man to a pole. She glanced around, making sure no one had seen, and walked quickly away.

* * *

Above Lara, a pair of watchful eyes surveyed the city. The eyes of Selina Kyle, known to many simply as "The Cat". She was crouched to the ground, invisible to most other eyes. She raised an eyebrow at Lara's antics, and was considering leaping down to stop her, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Selina," The voice of Blake said. Selina turned, a slow smile spreading across her masked face.

"Blake. Long time no see," She said in a smooth voice. "Where have you been?"

"Taking over for Batman," Blake replied, walking towards her. He had a new costume now, Selina noticed. The Nightwing thing probably had called for a costume change.

"Oh, and how is that working out for you?" Selina inquired, crossing her arms loosely over her stomach as she straightened up.

"Not as well as I've hoped," Blake said. "Haven't seen you stealing things recently. Taking a break?"

"You should know me better than that," Selina said. "I don't take breaks."

"Whatever you say," Blake said. The cold night wind whipped around the two, blowing their hair and clothes.

"So what brings you to the rooftops?" Selina asked, spreading her hands as if the highest parts of Gotham were hers and hers alone.

"I saw you up here, and wanted to greet you. Is that such a terrible thing?" Blake asked.

"It's something more than that," Selina said, walking closer to Blake. She trailed a finger down his cheek, and smirked as he shivered. "Don't try to lie to me," She murmured.

"Fine," Blake said. "There's something new out there. Two things, to be exact."

"Oh, really? Why don't you tell me who-or what-they are?" Selina asked.

"They go by Firefly and Labyrinth. One of them seems to be working for someone-attacking criminals. The second has begun killing people."

"And where do I come into this?"

"We're going to locate them."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you who reviewed? You're all amazing! Hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

"The truth hurts, a lie's worse."

-James Morrison

* * *

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Locate them?" She repeated. "What, you want to locate two possible vigilantes? Are you even thinking, Blake?"

John sighed. "I am thinking. Believe me, I am."

"Then why are you going after these two?" Selina shook her head. "You're acting stupid, Blake." Her voice dropped to nothing more than a breath. "And you know it."

"Maybe I do," John replied. Selina unconsciously raised a hand, and he caught it. "Will you help me?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Selina hesitated, meeting his strong gaze with her own cold one. "Fine," She hissed, ripping her hand away from his. "What do you know?"

John dropped his hand, obviously relieved. "Come over to my place tomorrow at noon, and I'll show you."

"Then I'll see you then," Selina said.

"Good night," John murmured before melting into the shadows. He returned to the Cave. He stripped his costume off, leaving it in there before changing back into his normal clothes and heading back to his home. The couch looked inviting, as a place to just crash… but he decided against it.

Instead, John turned off the lights, and climbed into bed. The only sounds of the house was the hum of the refrigerator and the sounds of the city outside.

* * *

Selina left as well. She had another meeting to get to.

"So you did come," The quiet voice said.

"What, you think I had a choice?" Selina asked. "I prefer to keep my life."

"I would have thought that your loyalty to your little friend… Blake, wasn't it? Was true," The voice mused.

"You thought wrong," Selina said in a smooth voice. She was lying, of course… but who could tell?

"Do you have it?" The voice asked.

"I do," Selina withdrew a jump drive from a pocket, and handed it to him.

"Thank you," The voice said. "You'll be paid well for your work."

"I'll be waiting for it," Selina replied. Then, she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Lara had returned to her home, and was currently lying on her bed, sprawled out on the sheets. She couldn't fall asleep… again.

_Lara… Firefly. You don't even know who you are._

Lara pulled a pillow over her head, closing her eyes. Trying to shut out the memories.

_Are you Lara Warren? Are you the scientist, the normal woman everyone believes you are? _

Lara's nails dug into her palms as she curled in on herself.

_Or are you the Firefly? The former killer, the converted assassin?_

"Go away," Lara whispered.

_You are nothing, Firefly. Your light will be and has been extinguished, just as easily as crushing your namesake._

Lara's head was starting to hurt. She rose from her bed, her pajamas silky against her skin. She walked to the window, and sat down on the window seat. Lara leaned her head against the cool glass, pulling a knee to her chest. Then, she closed her eyes.

Sleep took her quickly.

What she didn't see was the pair of eyes that were watching her…

* * *

In the morning, the newspapers had new headlines.

"_Three New Dead! Who Could It Be?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Those who dream by day are aware of many things that escape those who dream only at night."

-Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Lara had her legs crossed under her as she read the newspaper, skimming the reports of the three new deaths. She took another sip of her coffee, and her eyes landed on the pictures of the dead. She inhaled in shock, coughing.

"Hey, are you alright?" A man with dark hair asked her.

Lara got enough control of her voice that she was able to answer. "Yeah, thanks."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure."

The man nodded, before beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Lara called. He turned around, raising an eyebrow at her. "I didn't get your name."

He smiled slightly. "John Blake."

"Lara Warren," She replied.

"Maybe I'll see you around," John said.

"Maybe," Lara agreed. "Until then?"

"Until then," John turned and left the small shop.

Lara looked back down at the newspaper. The names written under the pictures were Alex, Vera, and Thomas Warren.

Her step-parents and brother.

* * *

"What more do you know of the ones known as Labyrinth and Firefly?" The voice asked Selina as she delivered another package to him.

"I know plenty about both of them," Selina replied, sitting down on a crate.

"Oh? Why don't you tell me?"

* * *

That night, Lara walked into her apartment again, setting a still-full coffee cup on a dresser. She sighed. Did she really want to do this? She clenched her jaw, and walked to the wall. Lara laid her hand flat against the lilac paint. A faint buzzing sound was heard, and then the wall slid open.

Lara walked down the dark hallway that was behind the wall, which slid shut behind her. She did not glance around as she walked. She knew this place like she knew her name. The hallway opened up into a large, circular room. Tables were scattered around it, different things on each of them.

* * *

"Firefly is a girl named Lara Warren. She was formerly a vigilante, and a thief. After her parents were killed by a gang, she was adopted by the Warrens. She killed the gang, and gave Firefly up afterward. She has returned, though. I saw her knock out a man. She may be dangerous, but I'll need to watch longer to see for sure."

* * *

Lara collected a few weapons, and set them on a table. A few guns. A grappling hook. A good poison blade, and a few darts. Knockout drugs and smoke grenades finished it. She ran a hand over the mask that was lying on a table. Before she could stop herself, Lara pulled down the rest of the Firefly costume. A mask with gold highlights, turned up at the corners. A black jumpsuit, with iridescent wings on the arms. Dark gloves, and boots with gold snaking up them.

She inserted the weapons into various pockets and compartments. She glanced at her reflection in the stainless steel wall. A woman with a fierce expression looked back at Lara. Her dark, chocolate colored hair fell around her in a waterfall of curls. Her honey colored eyes had a steely look in them.

Whoever had killed her step family would pay.

Lara typed a few things into a computer, pulling up the information on the three deaths. A group called Labyrinth had orchestrated it.

* * *

"Labyrinth is a group, with one main person that refers to himself as Minotaur. They have a history of killing people, and are very extreme. Some even go so far as to suicide bomb different places. They killed the three most recent victims. Not much is known about them to many people. Sometimes, they'll torture a group of people to insanity. They're sadists, the lot of them. I also hear that they mutilate themselves."

"How do you know so much, Selina?"

A slight smile touched her lips. "I get around."

* * *

Lara left the apartment through another secret passage, coming out on the rooftop of another building. The shadows helped to hide her. The wind blew her hair into a wild halo. She smiled slightly as she came to the dark, abandoned warehouse that would get her into the Labyrinth base.

Then, a voice spoke behind her.

"Hello, Firefly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I promise I will update more often. Oh, and the Batmobile is in this... I only remembered that it had gone with Batman when he disappeared in the Dark Knight. So, in a later chapter, I will be explaining why John has it now.**

**I don't own any of this. **

**Thank you so much to all of you who supported me in writing this :)**

* * *

Selina rose from the crouch she had sunk into as she had spoken, rolling a piece of stray gravel between her gloved fingers. "I'm afraid I need to get going. I have a date tonight," She said, glancing towards the entrance to the alley they were in. A long, black limousine paused on the other side of the street, and honked twice.

"Of course. I'll expect you back in a few days. That should be long enough for you to find the next package," The voice said, the shadows shifting slightly where he was.

"It will be," Selina murmured. She turned and walked out of the alley. She paused at the exit, where it opened to a busy road lit with headlights and the gleam from windows far above. Her hand turned over, dropping the piece of gravel. Then, she crossed the street to the limo. She opened the door and got in, closing it as the car's engine hummed and they drove off. There was a phone on the seat next to her, almost invisible in the dim lighting. As Selina looked at it, the screen lit up and it began to ring. She picked it up, noticing that the caller was blocked, and pressed talk.

"Hello," She said, putting the black phone to her ear.

"Are you in Gotham?" The man on the other end asked.

Selina smiled slightly. "You know me, Batboy. It's my favorite place to be."

Bruce Wayne chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Do you really think that leaving me here will get me to come back?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure. Why else would you have called?"

"Maybe I'm worried."

"I doubt it. Shall I meet you on the bridge when you arrive?"

A smile creeped into Bruce's voice. "I'll call you."

"I'll see you then." Selina was about to hang up, when Bruce told her to wait.

Selina arched a dark brown eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I really did miss you," Bruce's deep voice said. Selina could almost picture his smirking face as he said that.

Selina couldn't help but smile. "Missed you too. See you in a little while." She hung up, setting the phone down again. Then, she leaned her head against the back of the seat, waiting for the car to reach its destination.

* * *

Lara whipped around, eyes narrowing. Her hands curled into fists, preparing the retractable blades she had hidden in her sleeves. However, when she looked around, no one was there.

"I'm not going to you, little firefly," The voice chuckled. "I'm not going to crush you."

"Then why don't you come out of the shadows? Or are you just too much of a coward to do that?" Lara said, her tone calm and cold.

"You've got spirit, Firefly. I like that." As the obviously male voice spoke, the sound of sirens filled the night. Lara looked towards the road, clenching her jaw. "Oh, it looks like the little Nightwing needs help," He mused.

"Who's Nightwing?" Lara said, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you go find out?" The shadows shifted, and a figure disappeared over the side of the building. Lara groaned quietly. Stupid mysterious messages.

Lara began to move along the rooftops towards the sirens, her motions fast and silent. She heard the Batmobile before she saw it. Lara glanced up, seeing the huge machine flying across the night sky. She crouched down, waiting for it to come right above her, before she jumped. She was airborne for a moment, before her arm hit the metal of the flying vehicle. Lara found a grip on the bottom, hanging on tightly.

* * *

John had heard the sirens after Lara. He had run to the window of his home, looking for what and who it was. Then, his phone had rung. He had picked it up, and a raspy voice spoke on the other end.

"Better hurry, Nightwing. You don't have much time before the police fail."

"Who is this? What did you do?" John had growled.

"Go find out." The phone had clicked, and John had nearly thrown it down before driving to the Batcave. He had claimed it as his own since Bruce Wayne had gone. John's suit was just where he had left it. He changed into the mask and black clothes, making the transition from John Blake to Nightwing. Then, he got into the Batmobile. It had stuttered at first, from its time of disuse, but it had lifted into the air easily enough. John had grinned when he saw the Bat Signal in the sky.

He was still in the air when Lara jumped on, both going to the sirens that only got louder as time went on.


End file.
